Sindarin Thoron - An Eagles Tale
by SeasonalLimelight
Summary: Set in Middle Earth during the time of the ring. Heir to the throne of Thrandiul - the Royal line of Gaint Eagles - Vathiul is taking a long flight away from home. Little did she know that the very flight she sought peace on would change her life forever. Her fate becomes intwined with the ring and its carrier. The story of how the great Eagles helped in the war for Middle Earth.
1. Cast Down

**_My first attempt at a fanfiction like this! I have had this idea in my head for a while and finally decided to write it! Any ways or ideas on how I could make it better will be appreciated greatly! :) enjoy_**

* * *

A sharp pain in my side sent my tumbling through the sKy, screeching as the ground came up to greet me. I couldn't move my wing, and hot, sticky blood coated my brown feathers on my chest which an arrow protruded out of.

Shuddering, I grimaced and pulled the shaft out with my giant talons. My keen eyes studied the landscape around me. I was surrounded with fields and forests of green, and large hills adorned with large round doors built in.

Half hopping, I made my way over to a clear pool in the ground and peered at my reflection; an enormous ombré brown eagle, running from light to dark, the tips of my wings to the top of my head. My feathers were flecked with a pastel brown. My raw, burning eyes were dotted with Amber, creating the illusion that they were gold.

I shuffled my feathers _**nervously.**_ I would have to walk. My wing was bent at an atrocious angle, I could never fly on that.

Furious at myself for my dangerous flying, I let out a squeal of pain as

I tried to get up. I gritted my beak. This was bad. I was in unknown territory, injured and alone. Oh god, my father would kill

me himself if he could see me! The heir to the throne of Thranduil, With a broken wing. I was vulnerable. I blinked slowly. I had never used that word to describe myself before.

A hissed angrily and used my good wing to blend in as a tiny creature came down a path in front of me. It was humming happily.

'Looks like a halfling,' I thought. It had jet black hair and ghostly blue eyes. It held a leather blinded book in its hands. Sniffing, I peered through a gap in my bloodied feathers.

Oh great! It was settling against a tree! I snorted, causing the being to look up in surprise and I held my breath. It seemed like an age before it went back to reading.

Slipping quickly into the shadows, I limped along the path, a giant eagle whining like a new born babe.

A clutter of hooves and wheels grabbed my attention and I spun round to find a wizard stopping his cart behind me. I froze, my eyes piercing his own.

He wore a pointed grey hat and robes, and had a long grey beard.

'Do not worry, my friend,' he smiled. 'There is no need to fear me. I will not tell anyone,'

I shuffled my feathers awkwardly.

'Greetings, oh wizard. I am Vathiul, princess and heir to the line of Thranduil,' I announced regally, conscious of my appearance.

'Ah, well met Sindarin Thoron,' he replied watching me intently. I flinched as he recalled our races name in Elvish, great Eagle.

He seemed to sense my unease. 'My name is Gandalf The Grey.'

I dipped my brown head in greeting. I liked him already.

'I see something has happened?' He asked casually, gathering his horses reins in his hands once more. I bobbed my head, before looking down to my wing.

'Orcs and a crash landing,' I answered tiredly. His face darkened.

'So you were what they were following,' he mumbled. I whipped my gaze to him and he put his hands up in surrender. 'Do not worry, Vathiul! It is just rare these days to see your kind. They have not been spotted in Middle Earth for centuries. There must be a high price on your pelt, even more so seeing you are royalty.'

I grunted.

'Well, you shall have to take refuge here, in Hobbiton. It is a quaint part of the shire, though I feel you shall find it decent enough for your standards,' he added the last part rather quietly. Was that a _**compliment**_ to the area or an insult to me?

I shivered as The wind threw chills down my back.

'Any who, it was nice meeting you. However I must be going, I have a party to attend too!' He spoke excitedly and whipped at his horse, causing his cart to start jogging steadily diwn the lane.

'Ah yes. I hope we shall meet again, master Gandalf,' I replied, before wondering off. I heard someone shout the Wizards name and peered over my shoulder, before heading back into the woods.

I stared unenthusiastically at the party. It was loud, messy and not to mention incredibly rude. If onlythey new what beast lurked in the shadows of the great party tree int the centre, they would of invited me! I shrugged the thought off as I watched 2 fairly young hobbits set off an accidental firework. The wizard wouldn't be happy, that's for sure. The flash of red boomed, before spiralling into a great dragon and bearing back down over the party. The crowd screamed, ducking and I growled as it flickered away. These fire shows were not very amusing. However, the company of halfling so grinned ecstatically and cheered.

House upon hours went by as I watched the merriment partake, and before long I found myself drifting to sleep. However I was awoken by a familiar face.

'All hail Vathiul!' It smirked and I let off a low rumble in my throat.

'Wizard, I am not in the mood for your trickery,' I spat moodily.

He cleared his throat.

'Ah, that's what I was going to say! What would you say if I asked you to look after a… Friend…. Of mine?' He asked hopefully. I rolled my eyes.

'If it's one of the halflings, I Would accept. They can't throw a decent party, let alone protect themselves from the real world,' I snorted.

Gandalf plucked one of my feathers and I let out a small squawk.

'Ow! Why did you do that?' I whined, preening myself self consciously. A missing feather would look fine with some grooming.

'You are so vain, Eagle!' He muttered!

'Gandalf! Who are you talking too?' A small voice questioned the grey wizard ,who took a step back from me. I sunk back into the shadows.

'That, my dear Frodo, is none of your concern! What is though, is the fact that your uncle is about to do his speech! Come young hobbit! This one better be good!'

I took into account that it was the halfling from earlier. The one with they blue eyes. The wizard had labelled him as Frodo. That must be his name sake then.

As for this… Speech they were talking about, well, it seems rather intriguing! I think I will watch it!

I hop-limped awkwardly over to the undergrowth , my wings flailing aimlessly as I stumbled. An elederly halfling with grey hair, apparently called Bilbo, walked nervously into the stage and started shouting out all the guests surnames.

"The boffins, The brandy bucks…" Yeh yeh, get on with it! I yawned quietly as he listed out server all more names. "Now, I'm going to go now," he stuttered, his confidence failing him. "Goodbye," he whispered. His hand crept to his pocket, where his small fingers fumbled for something. A flash of relief dawned upon his face as he found what he was looking for. Then he disappeared.

My beak fell open.

What! He disappeared! I smelt the halflings scent and tasted the air. He hadn't lingered their for long. I smelt a curse mingled with it. That melded into evil and gold. I shivered.

I didn't want to smell that agin. What he possessed endangered the whole of my kind, the whole of middle earth. And I WANTED IT!

Smiling crazily, I charged through the forest, stalking my tiny prey. I could smell the hobbit resting against a tree and grabbed my talons through the air at its base, hoping to grasp something. A faint squeal told me I had managed to get a leg and I lifted him up and shook him in my claws. A clatter of metal to the floor and he appeared, broad as daylight to my night-refined eyes.

His wrinkles sagged and his eyes filled with undeniable fear as my pupils dilated with madness. My senses tingled as I lunged greedily for the object that had fallen from his hands.

'Large-sina stupiditime vinya er!' ('stop this stupidity hatchling!')A booming voice crackled through the darkness. The ancient elvish seeped through my bones and my restless longing turned to sorrow. My golden eyes swivelled to the right to see the wizard In grey come storming through the trees towards where I had my prey pinned to the ground under one enormous foot.

'Let him go Vathiul! Look at what you have done! You have frightened this poor hobbit to death!' He bellowed, slapping my scaly foot with his staff. I flinched and moved away, still staring at the hobbit who fell to the ground, combing through the leaves for the lost relic. He swiftly put it in his pocket, avoiding my eyes and allowed Gandalf to help him up.

'My dear Bilbo! What on earth do you think you did back there?' He asked sternly to the halfling. Bilbo looked to the floor. The wizard sighed.

'Never you mind, we shall talk about this at bag end.' He turned his gaze to me, his eyes narrowing. He had called me a hatchling! How dare he! I was over 300 years old. I mean sure, I still wasnt fully grown. But surely by his standards I must be ancient!

I grunted unhappily and clawed at the ground.

'And you, your highness, I expected better.' He added emphasis on the latter. What was he getting at?

'Uh! What ever! I'm a great eagle, Wizard,' I spat angrily, 'I can do what I please! As for your question earlier, I have changed my mind;I will not be protecting any halfling for you. Nor any other creature. How dare you accuse me of doing something wrong! I was perfectly within my rights to take that evil away from one who surely plans something malicious with it!'

I seethed. My wing hurt and my whole, aching feathered body shook angrily.

"Malicious?" A small voice accused. I sent the halfling a warning glance and he backed away slightly.

'I am not sure it was Bilbo who wanted that ring for no good, Vathiel. That relic does terrible things to ones mind. It would be best to avoid IT entirely.' He said softly, not threatened at all by my words. This I was not used too.

I was a soon to be queen! Why did he not cower before me? I shook my head and stalked off into the night, the Wizards words pondering in my head.

* * *

Yay! First chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it! If you can't tell, our Royalty here is an extremely sassy thing. As for the ring... (Which is what she was after) she is easily swayed by it. She is a *cough* little *cough* _**strong**_ headed.

anyways... I will upload the next chapter soon!


	2. On My Own

_**Okay! 2nd chapter! This one should *hopefully* be better than the last! Hope you enjoy**_!

* * *

Gandalfs words rolled through my mind. Was it me who had wanted the object for evil? Surely not? It can't have been! I remember thinking nothing of the sort! I was… Simply trying to…

It was starting to dawn on me that my accusation hadn't been just. My excuses weren't usable. It had been me. The ring had attracted me, turned me mad. I would have murdered the halfling.

If not for Gandalf, the blood of an inoccent creature would be on my talons. I pushed the thought out of my mind, horrified of what had just transacted.

'I must apologise for my behaviour,' I said aloud, 'it was simply apalling.'

But so is the thought of apologising.

I perched atop the flat rocks, my eyes darting to and fro amongst the wilderness.

Soft footsteps came up behind me and I turned, rushing forward to meet them.

But instead if the old, grey wizard j had expected, my eyes met with the fake, soulless ones of an Orc. I stiffened as 3 swords were pointed at me.

'Well well. Looks like the bird fell into our cage,' ones gruff voice chorused. I cursed myself silently for being so… Careless.

'What's the matter? Scared?' Another sneered. I let out a low rumble from the back of my throat. If it was a fight they want, it was a fight they get. They let their guard down for a minute, wondering what the sound was. I took the moment to strike. I swiped my good wing under ones legs, tripping them and pinning them to the ground with my claws, flicking away their weapon effortlessly. The next one came for my blind side and dug its tainted metal into my wounded wing, causing me to let out a blood curling screech. I snapped at it with my razor edged beak, slicing its arm off its shoulder and knocked it aside as it gaped at its red stump.

The one pinned down took a bite out of my legs, so I silenced him with my talons ending him. I narrowed my eyes as my heart raced. Where was the 3rd? Anxiously, I peered at my surroundings and caught a black figure running into the darkness. I snorted uncomfortably. I should hit him down, but I wouldn't be fast enough without flight.

I ached badly to feel the breeze on my sticky feathers. It hadn't even been a day! Sighing, I collapsed onto the rock tiredly. My wounded wing spluttered out black tinged pus and I quivered as my vision faltered for a second.

I knew I had to find the wizard, my injury was worse than before.

I raced through the forest as fast as my legs could take me. I didn't realise I had wandered so far from the party tree!

A green door welcomed my sights as I hurriedly peered through a tiny window. My eye was bigger than it! I saw Gandalf take an envelope and hand it to Frodo, looking at me as he did so with a frown upon his brows. What was in the letter?

A glimpse of grey spurred me to my senses.

"What are you doing here?" A voice whispered. It was Bilbo, the hobbit whom I had nearly killed, I dipped my head in greeting, but he just eyed me wearily.

'I came to say sorry, master Bilbo. My behaviour was unacceptable. I understand if you can never forgive me,' I said quietly. I stole a glance at the old halfling and he smiled, looking up to me.

"You are a magnificent creature, your majesty. I shall hope to meet you again," he whispered, stroking my feathers before heading out of the gate.

'Uh.. Goodbye?' I replied, watching him go.

I returned to the overly small window and was surprised to see the wizard pinning a sandy blonde haired halfling to the table, with Frodo trying to stop him.

"How much did you hear?" He employed, eyes filled with worry.

The new hobbit said some thing about a darkness and my heart hammered against my chest.

Was that the same darkness that had consumed my thoughts?

Gandalf whispered something to the two before striding out of the hobbit hole and heading towards me.

'Vathiul! What has happened? Where did this fresh blood come from?' He asked suspiciously, staring at the glossy red covering the dried scabs on my feathers.

'Orcs…attack…poison,' I responded, feeling the need to vent everything.

'Oh shush child! You mean to say that orcs attacked and poisoned you?" He asked glancing at the black blood spilling out of my deformed wing.

I bobbed my head in a bird like manner, before shaking it to regain full control.

He placed a hand on my large beak as I bent down to receive it. He looked at me eye to eye.

'Protect this hobbit with your life, princess. He will lead you to a man called Strider. Their you will find a cure. One of the only cures in all of middle earth,' he whispered quickly. I nodded.

'If you were something smaller and frailer, you would be dead in hours. You're a strong bird, Vathiul. You should last at least a few days.'

I woke with blurry vision. Shaking my head to rid myself of the nausea, I clambered to my feet. The two hobbits were just waking and I didn't want to frighten them. I wouldn't show my self just yet. With an excited hop, I half flew over to the cover of trees. It was safe in there. My head throbbed, but my wings had scabbed up over night.

I clawed my way through the bushes towards the clear pool k had found on my arrival the day before. Wading through the shallows, I preened and groomed to my hearts content, the water turning a dirty red-black. I shook the droplets from my freckled wings and nibbled at my talons, a nasty yet addicting habit.

Seriously, the halflings were extremely slow.

Slinking through the shadows I followed them as they finally left the hill of bag end. It occurred to me how well I had taken to walking instead of flying. Sure, it was more a few half flights and useless wing flaps, or stumbling, but after 300 years of almost completely flying, I expected myself to be worse.

We made quite good progress to begin with, but to my annoyance the fat, blonde one stopped suddenly and I inwardly groaned. What now?

"One more step and, it will be the furthest away from home I've ever gone," he said bluntly.

So will every step after that! Grow up and get moving! I nearly sighed with relief as we left the area of Hobbiton and came upon fields full of large corn stalks. I took into account how easy it would be to hide, but also how hard it would be to move.

I decided against it. I didn't want to go in there. I would get caught in one spot and I couldn't fly out!

-Protect that hobbit- the Wizards words rang in my brain. No, I had to go in. Otherwise I would never fly again. I would rather die.

Shaking p, I entered the light green fields. They were not as tall as I thought, and my shoulders and up could easily be seen if I stood up straight.

'Uuhhh…' I growled, tearing my way through the wisps of yellow blocking my path.

'Were is Frodo now!' I groaned. A shrill scream caused me to perk my head up. Frodo? Oh no! Had I already forsaken the halfling I had said I would protect. Fear rushed through me as I practically sprinted, skidding 2 rows of corn behind the 2 hobbits to a stop.

Only, it wasn't only my hobbit and his companion, another 2 were standing there, pale as death. One had musty brown hair and brown eyes, the other dark brown with eyes glistening with green.

'I-it was huge Frodo! A huge bird! And it was shouting your name!' one ranted. I paused.

Crap, they had seen me.

'yeah! And it was bringing down these corn stalks like its life depended on it! With claws sharp as knives!' The other piped in.

I rolled my eyes. Swords, I silently corrected him.

'yeah right! We don't believe that for a second, Do we mister Frodo?' Sam complained. Frodo shook his head.

'I don't know sam, I have felt eyes on us our whole trip here, haven't you?' He replied to his friend, his blue eyes searching the fields around them. 2 woven bags had their contents spelled on the floor, and I realised they had been robbing this farmer.

A sharp howl broke the uneasy silence settled on the group and the brown haired hobbit eyes darted towards me.

'There is something in the bushes,' he whispered. I took a step backwards and was greeted by a menacing growl. Turning around I almost laughed. The pitiful dog thought he could protect me? Ha. I kicked it effortlessly out of the way with a grunt and turned back towards the small band of halflings.

The Yelp the dog had let out was enough to warn them of my presence once and for all, and the wind ruffling the corn pushed it out the way, causing a gap to betray the darkness of my tail feathers.

I bent down and set a piercing golden gaze their way. They paled and took a few steps back.

'We aren't alone,' was all Frodo could say.

Sam pulled him and the other hobbits, urging them into a run.

"What is that thing, mister Frodo?" He asked anxiously.

'I don't know.'

'Well whatever it is-' Sams words were cut short as they ran straight over the edge of a small cliff. Blinking slowly, I cautiously walked over to where they had fallen. I couldn't be seen again. They were alert of my presence now, I had to be more careful.


	3. Broken Hope

_**Thanks for the support guys! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others - I feel like it is a tad rushed! But, I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

The following days went by tediously slowly. The hobbits were slow, the journey was slow…. Everything about this world was slow! I shook my injured wing unhappily. I just wanted to fly away and never return. The path had often been made even more boring when the halflings slept.

My species didn't sleep much, so the idea of sleeping everyday was proposterous.

However, on one occasion something 'fun' happened.

The steady rhythm of galloping hooves vibrated through the dusty path and I threw my head up in surprise. I watched as the hobbits squealed and hid behind a rotting tree root.

Tilting my body slightly, I caught the glimpse of a black figure upon a black steed and I felt a strange calling in the back of my mind.

I shook my head, wanting to get rid of the terrible images inserted into my brain, never taking my eyes off the dark rider.

A loud, blood curdling wail struck me out of my trance as I turned to see the creature dismount and tread silently to just above where the 3 other hobbits were wrestling Frodo to stop him putting on the ring.

My eyes widened and I let out a quick squawk, to get the beings attention, and leapt on its horse, digging my talons into its rump.

The figure was adorned all in black, with a cloak, hood and sword.

"My eyes narrowed as he took a step forward and I felt the world hold its breath.

I tensed, still uneasy. The creature wouldn't take another step.

Then, without warning, it snarled and hoisted itself onto the trembling stallion and raced off. I heard the halflings whispering and whipped my head around, looking at the curious blue eyes peering out through a gap in the tree's root.

Automatically I headed for the dense foliage.

Great. I'd been seen twice.

I took a trembling step forward as the ones I was protecting stepped out of their hiding space.

'no…no! They are going to come back' I hissed to myself. Glaring at the path, I saw a lake in the distance.

Good. Hopefully the group could swim.

A horrid scream filled the air as the creature, apparently searching for the hobbits, caught a glimpse of them. The sky turned stormy, and grey. Wisps of cloud threading the,selves through the trees.

The hobbits, not too stealthily, stumbled towards a tree. One – who I'd come to know as pippin – muttered something to Merry, who then proceeded to question Frodo.

"Those black riders, they're looking for something… Or someone. Frodo?"

I heard the word run and a flash of grey filled my mind.

It was an image of a small boat docked at the small harbour on the lake and I grimaced, following the chase downhill. I have to admit, I may of knocked down a few trees, promoting them to slow down the pursuers. Although some of them stopped (and nearly fell on) the hobbits as well.

I sighed and crept into the water just as the halflings came rushing, leaping into the boat.P

I heard them shout Frodos name and I knew something was wrong.

He had fallen behind and was stumbling down the hill, his little legs frantically moving back and forth. With a sudden effort he flew for the small ferry.

The sound of skidding hooves and pebbles rang in my ears as I ducked under neath the waves, pressing my eyes shut as the cold water rushed over my feathers. It cooled me as it rushed through my feathers, wiping away some of the dirt and grime they had acquired easily through out my short journey.

My wing was numb, I realised. I couldn't feel it.

I craned my neck towards where a shadow slowly glided above the water and dived sleekly after it.

It may surprise you, but we Eagles were pretty good swimmers!

I flapped my wings curipusly, and to my surprise they both responded.

I paused, gaping at the motion of my injured wing. The water was doing it good, washing away some of the impurities. I may fly yet.

With a sudden choke, I broke to the surface spluttering and coughing as I realised I had my beak open under the surface. My damp feathers pressed against my body uncomfortably. It's like having wet clothes, except you can't take them off. Ever.

Shuddering, I paddled over to the opposite shore quietly, shaking off in the shallows as I awaited the slow barge ferrying the halflings to dock.

But things didn't get better, no, if anything: they got worse.

It started to rain. Oh no, not a trickle or light shower. This was hard, pouring rain. It felt like daggers as it collided with you. Like tiny stinging pellets.

The hobbits, as if reading my mind, ended up rushing over to the gates of Bree as they finally arrived on shore.

Carefully looking out for anyone suspicious, they darted speedily over too the gate and knocked loudly.

An old, haggard man opened a small window. Obviously he thought they were men.

I hummed, almost laughing, quietly as he muttered something under his breath and bent down, his back clicking, to open a more reasonable halfling sized door.

"What d'you want?" He hissed.

"We're heading for the prancing pony!" Frodo answered politley.

The door swung open.

I groaned as I followed the group towards an Inn. Great, just great. I couldn't go in there! I groaned and hopped on top of the stables outside. I was cold, wet and annoyed. This had been just the BEST day. (Sarcasm alert)

I froze as a black hooded figure approached the door. It pulled down its hood and looked up at me. I stared back with a gaze of molten gold. It was a man.

"You must be Vathiul," he said, "Mithrandir has told me all about you, your highness."

I let off a low growl-like rumble from the back of my throat.

"And you are the famous enough Strider," I spat back, making him flinch as I jumped off the building and landed heavily in front of him.

I ruffled my feathers impatiently as he told me how he couldn't cure me completely, but could put off the fatal infection for a few hours.

My hopes died. So… I could only fly for… A few hours. Surely, not forever?

I shuddered at the thought of being floor bound for the rest of my life. I would never see my father nor kingdom again.

"You can heal me later then," I answered, albeit not too aggressively. He was trying, at least, to help me.

"But first; deal with Frodo."


	4. Dancing With Shadows

**_So! Chapter 4! Well, I would like to say it's a bit more interesting than a few of the last ones, at least I hope it is :p anyways, enjoy. If you have any suggestions, please let me know!_**

* * *

After some time of waiting… as patiently as I could, I heard a loud crash as the gate was knocked down. 5 nazgul charged into Bree, crushing the gate keeper.

I saw a flicker in the window above me, and smirked in a birdy way as the wraiths fell for the trap I had so brilliantly come up with, though of course Strider got all the credit. I snorted and shivers as they realised they had been fooled. The lights from the room above me dimmed and I leaned up, peering through it with one huge, golden eye. My dark brown feathers fluffed up in the wind and I sniffed with disgust as the nazguls horses whinnied and stomped.

I heard Strider quickly order the hobbits to leave and I dived into the shadows as the halflings and man left the Prancing Pony Inn.

I am not a cross country bird. My endurance, to be completely honest, was atrocious. But I would never say that to anyone!

The green grass smelt sweet to my nostrils as I crept through the forest out skirting the fell prairie.

An apple hit me on the head just as I heard Pippin ask about something called 'second breakfast' and 'elevenses'.

I scowled at the ranger and he smirked back cockily. Oh, when I get my talons on him! I crushed a log between my claws, eyeing him as I did so. He furrowed his brows and turned around.

1 point to me, 0 to Strider.

My feet felt like they would drop off at any moment.

I cawed unhappily and secretly smiled as the halflings jumped out of their skins. I blinked slowly and carried on, tripping over roots and sticks in my way.

How I longed for the sky, its soft breezes carrying the clouds through the open blue. I thought back to the dark Rangers promise; how he could heal my wing long enough for me to fly for a few hours. Hopefully by hours he meant days.

Finally, we came across a bunch of ruins. Strider said something about their name, but… I don't really care.

He handed the halflings, who may I just remind you have no idea how to swing a stick, let alone an inch thick razor sharp piece of steel! They would end up killing themselves!

Strider excused himself, saying he was going to 'take a look around' or something like that. He came over to me.

"Well, Princess, look after them while I'm gone," he sneered. I rolled my eyes and shuffled my ombré feathers, practically collapsing onto the hard stone beneath us.

"Will do."

I was flying. The breeze caught my wings, lifting me higher. The altitude caused tiny blankets of frost to adorn my speckled feathers.

Then suddenly I was flying through smoke. It was so dark, so grey and dismal. I couldn't see anything! I shuddered and a loud roar echoed through The space.

I coughed as the tiny particles clustered in my lungs. Then I was falling. I couldn't move my body. I fell, and fell, and fell.

The sound of shouting woke me from my fretful dream with a start. Beads of sweat rolled down my beak and into my mouth, causing me to spit them out and cough. My throat was raspy and dry. The ranger peered at me, then at the halflings who were surrounded by the 5 wraiths.

"Go to them, " I said hoarsely. He shook his head and knelt down beside me, where he grabbed my wing and straightened it out. I flinched, pulling away and pulling him to his feet.

"Would you stop? I'm trying to help you!" He shouted, gathering the attention from the nazgul. The hobbits saw there chance. Or, at least, Sam did. He charged and got swiped away with a simple flick. I winced out of pain for myself and him as he hit the wall and the Ranger applied a pulpy medicine to the cut.

Within seconds I felt a knew energy filling my body, and I struggled to my feet, nodding at Strider.

Stretching my wings out, within a couple of flaps I was up in the air. Oh how good it felt to be free! I dived down and landed in front of the halflings, my wings open and arched, to shield them.

"Step away from them!" I cried to the wraiths, snapping with my beak. They took a step back, then continued advancing. I snarled and grabbed one by the head, swinging it around and flinging it into the wall.

I heard a cry of terror from behind me, and turned to see the 3 hobbits cowering in a corner over an injured Frodo. I hissed and kicked at the attacker who had just stabbed Frodo.

It landed and sent it flying into another crumbling piece of the ruins, which proceeded to collapse on it.

"Whose next?" I spat at the remaining nazgul. They growled at me, but made no attempt forward. I spun round to see faces of fear and awe.

"w-what… W-who are y-you?" Sam asked, eyes wide. I chirped sweetly, bending down to face them.

"I am your protector," I answered softly, "And protect all of you is what I will do."

He looked like he was about to say something. But time seemed to stop. The shadows stopped dancing on the walls. The halflings stopped breathing. I turned to see Strider brandishing a torch and sword. He had stopped moving too.

Some,thing was wrong. My bones creaked in the silence uneasily. This was… Strange. I cannot even describe it. It felt like the world had stopped. I was the only thing… Alive, moving.

Then a faint whisper told me otherwise.

It was a tiny, ash grey moth, fluttering next to my head. I turned towards it, just making out the faint words it was speaking, in a strange language I had never before heard. Yet, somehow, I understood it!

'Asweq nuy intreh jikolp Gandalf Estre Isengard' it said softly. 'Go now, to help Gandald in Isengard'

I twitched my wings, their pearly under feathers softly stroking the moths antennae.

'Muniy, Utsyer' I muttered under my breath.

I honestly have no idea how I knew what I was saying. But, it felt natural. Like it was the language of my ancestors. It was in my blood, and I had to answer the call of the messenger.


	5. Arrogant Heroine

**Oh god! Another one XD I have to say I'm impressed with my updating... I've just had a few ideas recently! As always, I hope you enjoy this and any reviews on how to change/make this fanfic better would be greatly appreciated**

* * *

Quick as an arrow, I took off. My wings straining under the vicious beat of my wings. The world seemed to blur as I sped through the skies, taking no heed to the treacherous storm brewing in the west.

Let Mordor do what it pleases. I didn't care. Not at this moment. I swept through the freezing mountains, swiftly dodging the falling snow drifts trying to pounce on me.

I let out a shrill squawk as I was struck by a falling rock. Great. Now both my wings were injured. It would bruise alright.

Far in front of me, the tall, black tower of Isengard protruded from a sea of fire and ravines. I suppressed a shudder at the faint battle cries I heard from the depths within.

Shaking my head, I set my golden eyes on the target once again. Never before had I flown as fast as I had to get there, and the effect of the poultice Strider had used was waning already.

I watched from afar, my keen eyes seeing all as the traitor Saruman pointed his staff at Gandalf, throwing him off the edge of the tower.

I swooped down. My timing had to be perfect.

"There is only one Lord of the ring," Gandalf bellowed, "and he does not share power!"

With that, he threw himself off the edge. I let out a surprised caw and shot down, catching him lightly on my back. The sudden weight caused me to drop altitude quite a bit, and my wings already ached.

Mithrandir let out a relieved sigh and lay back against my feathers.

'"Thank you, princess," he said, closing his eyes.

I grimace, my heart pounding my ribs as I seemingly effortlessly glided through the mountain scape. I heard a curse from the White wizard as I swept through the skies.

I shut my eyes and relaxed, breathing in the crisp, cold air. This was the life. To be flying again… It was absolutely amazing.

The strong breeze ruffled my feathers. This was paradise…

I flew low, skimming across a giant lake, my feathers just touching the water to create a small splash.

"Where too, Master Gandalf?" I asked eagerly. I didn't want this flight to end, however a sharp pain in my injured wing told me I needed to land. Soon.

"Rivendell, Vathiul"

I didn't know the way. He seemed to sense it and laughed. "Just trust your instincts, your majesty."

I veered left and swept down into the valley of Imladris.

I struggled down to the path, flapping my wings aggressively to create an updraft, slowing me down. With my ahem, rather pitiful crash landing, I struggled to my feet and looked to where Gandalf sat at the end of a rather deep ditch I had made as I landed.

I cocked my head, trying to act innocent.

"Sorry…" I whispered, trying to hold in my laugh as he sat up with his hat flopping over his face.

"You need to work on your landing," he huffed, getting to his feet roughly and grabbing his staff. I limped over to him and nosed him up with my beak.

He tapped me lightly on the foot.

"Vathiul, I am glad I found you that day," he said, looking em in the eye. I blinked slowly, a gesture of respect.

"as am I, Master Gandalf.. As am I,"

I looked at my wing sadly. Well, the elves better be able to fix this. At least that was a plus.

I looked around dis tastefully. My father had told me about elves. They ate no meat. Only… Vegetables. Who could do that?

Sure, it was pretty. But I hadn't eaten in what, nearly a week? And I had done an absolute tonne of hard work. I deserved a good meal.

I strutted into Rivendell, ahead of Gandalf.

"Okay, so I'm just gonna… Go this way…" I whispered to myself. I heard Gandalf laugh behind me and snorted.

I heard a Yelp of surprise and turned around, to see an Elf staring wide eyed at me.

"Mithrandir," he asked, obviously shocked, "What is that?"

How rude, to point a finger. And here I was thinking elves were supposed to have good manners!

"Excuse me, sir, but this 'Thing' has a name," I retorted angrily.

The elf's gaze snapped to me and he bowed.

"Oh, forgive me…" He stuttered.

"Ah, Connak, this is the princess of the Sindarin Thoron, Vathiul," he told the dark haired elf.

I snorted and Connak gaped.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty!" He uttered, as I trotted swiftly away.

"Gandalf, do you have to go around telling everyone my identity?" I asked half-heartedly.

"Vathiul. Your a terrible liar; you enjoy it."

He lead me into a dining room full of elleth playing musical instruments and serving food. They all stopped and bowed to me, before clearing a whole table just for me! I was giddy with excitement too and I nearly threw a fit as they brought out a silver platter full of raw meat. They had Sirloin, deer sausage, elk heart. My beak fell open as they brought in a whole wild boar. Though I could tell they didn't enjoy it, due to the wrinkled noses, I did.

It was the best meal I and ever had. I scoffed everything down.

I knew I probably looked a horrible sight, with my infected wing, blood (from the raw meat) around my beak and face, as well as the dried blood from the orcs.

But, who cares? I didn't. The news of the Eagle Royalty had spread fast. I guessed that's why they knew I was coming for food. It didn't take long before they led me to a natural hot spring to preen and bathe. I was, to say the least, satisfied with my care. I was being treated like what I was: royalty.

Oh yay. Now here comes my arrogance spilling out of me again. My demeanour changed a lot if you can't already tell. I'm a cocky, spoilt giant eagle – why wouldn't it?


	6. Fiery Meetings

_**Hello! So, another chapter! Yay! I rewrote the ending a couple times, and decided on this one as it seemed like she would stand up for the friend who had healed her... She is extremely hot headed :p**_

* * *

I awoke late the next day on a particularly comfy pile of satin pillows, although I would of preferred pine needles, moss or some other natural substance like I had back home. I blinked to rid my vision of the blurry ness and saw a black haired elf staring at me.

He bowed and said, "Forgive me your majesty, if I woke you,"

I nodded blearily and yawned, surprised when the ellyn didn't flinch.

"It's fine, Elf," I replied.

"When you are ready, Master Elrond awaits you in the courtyard."

I nodded and shook myself, looking down at my freshly groomed feathers. They let off a pristine glow, clean and… Healed? I shook both of my wings: no pain.

I did a couple of hops, just to test them. They were good as new!

I sniffed in disgust at the size of the door the elf had come from. Did they expect me to fit through that?

A draft blew through the room, bringing through the sweet smell of nature. I peered round and mentally but myself as I saw the open balcony. Of course, I had to fly out. Snapping up the small platter of dried meat left out for me, I perched atop the railings and looked out at Imladris. The cascading water falls and amazing architect really made the valley a sight for sore eyes. But my eyes weren't sore.

With a playful screech, I let myself fall off the balcony, my wings opening just before I hit he ground. Gliding peacefully over the grass, I landed softly in the centre of the courtyard, my talons making a clacking sound as I walked over to Lord Elrond.

I bowed.

"My liege," I said quietly. He turned around, not in the least surprised to see me.

"Ah, Vathiul. I trust you find your accommodation alright?" He asked casually. I narrowed my eyes. It wasn't every day you talked to a giant bird.

"Yes, it is quite pleasing thank you."

He circled me like a predator, eyeing me up. It was like our roles had been reversed! I twitched uncomfortably under his steely gaze.

I put a wing out to stop him pacing and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I trust I'm not here just to chat like simple Elleth, Elrond," I snapped ungraciously.

"Ah, there is the attitude Mithrandir was talking about!" He replied.

I stared at him. Gandalf was talking about me behind my wings! How dare he.

"Get to the point," I retorted.

"An yes. Why are you here, Princess?" He asked curiously.

"I was bored. I felt like taking a break from our ancient nesting site across the great blue,"

"The sea? So you come from The undying Lands?" He asked, intrigued.

I bobbed my head.

"Yes, the 'Undying Lands'… I had quite forgotten that they had a name," I murmured,

"But alas, I fear that the strange burden the halfling carries is going to prolong my stay in Arda."

Elrond reached out to stroke one of my feathers, "may I?" He asked politley. I nodded, out stretching my wings towards him.

"I am going to invite you to a meeting I am holding, in one of the gardens. It is quite secret, so tell no one," he spoke absent mindedly, running his fingers through the soft, dark brown feathers.

I bent down, pulling my wing away from him, causing him to look up.

"I shall take my leave, Lord Elrond. I hope I find that 'meeting' you speak of" I rumbled, taking to the air. I could feel the elves eyes on me as I flew away.

I wheeled around in the air, bored to death. As lovely as this place was, it was extremely dull. No juicy prey to hunt, not even one nice deer. Figures, though. They were elves after all. Why couldn't Gandalf of gone to the dwarves?

I sniffed and hovered mid air. Where was this meeting the elf was talking of? My golden eyes gazed across the gardens of Rivendell. I perked up when I saw a gathering of elves, dwarfs and men sitting in a circle around a pedestal. I landed swiftly, about to join them, but paused.

"I'll just watch what happens first…" I whispered to myself. I saw Frodo get up and place… The ring… On the pedestal hesitantly.

The ring. The sun bounced off the golden band. I blinked and averted my eyes.

A man stood up, making strange gestures with his hand. He was talking about a dream he had.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted, as Gandalf chanted in the dark language of Mordor.

"It is a gift, to the foes of Mordor!" Boromir cried enthusiastically. I growled, causing a rift in the silence.

"No, it is a burden to all its enemies as long as it still exists," I snapped, earning gasps as I step into the clearing. I tower over everyone their, my eyes growing dark as I stare coldly into the eyes of the one who had said such foolishness.

I hear Elrond cough behind me.

"May I introduce, Vathiul, Princess of the Sindarin Thoron."

I whip round, glaring at him.

My eyes graze over the rest of the people sitting down. The dwarves look at me with fear, the elves with wonder and the men with awe. I roll my eyes and perch myself atop a leafless tree placed into the clearing.

"Give the ring to Gondor, let us use it!" I snorted as the man continued his speech. Of course he would say that. He wants it for himself.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can," Striders voice rang out clearly. I look to him surprised. Why did a Ranger get invited to a secret meeting?

"The one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master," he continued.

Boromir sent an evil glare to him. "And what would a ranger know of that matter?" He retorted angrily.

This conversation was getting interesting. I did love it when a fight broke out. But, my fun was ruined by an elf from the woodland realm. He stood up, his blue eyes piercing mine before turning to the two men.

"That is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

I stared wide eyed at this Aragorn. He looked to me for help, but I stood their, my beak dropped open.

"Aragorn?" I stuttered, unable to take in the fact that I had been travelling with the rightful king of Gondor.

"Aragorn? This is Isildurs heir?" He uttered slowly.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," The elf and I said simultaneously. I glanced at him and craned my neck at Sam, the fat halfling who had been travelling with us to get here. He was staring at me fearfully from his hiding place in the foliage. I sniffed, agitated.

"Havo dad, Legolas," he said quietly. "You too, Your majesty." I snorted as he used my title.

Boromir looked uneasily to me. "Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King," he hissed. I stood up, feathers bristling. Everyone jumped back.

"Take that back, you piece of filth or by my Mothers grave I will tear you apart!" I roared angrily. "He is more a King now, as a ranger, than you or your steward father will ever be!"

I had taken into account the tree of Gondor on his armour, signifying his 'importance'.

I heard the clang of metal as swords were unsheathed.

"Vathiul, stand down. Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said, breaking the tension.


	7. Ring Bearings

**_So I know this took a while to update and I'm sorry! But I made this a bit longer than usual to make up for it :) as always any comments on how I can make this better would be appreciated_**

* * *

"We have only one choice," Elrond said calmly, "the ring must be destroyed."

I snorted irritated and watched as a dwarf, who I later found out went by the name of Gimli, stand up.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He shouted, raising his axe and bringing it down heavily into the seemingly fragile object. I flinched and my gaze swept across the clearing to Frodo. The poor halfling looked In pain. My eyes softened and I longed to comfort him. This feeling was knew… I cared for the hobbit? I blinked, unable to comprehend it. No, it was just my imagination. There was no such thing as care in my heart, not since my Ereth (mother) died.

Several sharp fragments of the weapon lay surrounding the ring. It wasn't even scratched. Figures, a powerful ring like that would obviously have a special way to be destroyed. It wasn't going to crack at the hand of a stubborn dwarf.

I stifled a laugh at the face of the red-bearded dwarf. He had no idea how powerful that ring truly was.

Elrond verbally spoke my thoughts though, telling the rest of the company that it could only be destroyed in the fires of Mt. Doom, the volcano in Mordor. I shivered at the thought of the red-hot, molten rock that spewed out of the fire-mountains. My kind dare not go near them, for a flying creature would be flushed out of the sky and sent pummelling to their deaths by the ash clouds.

The stories told of them to eaglets made the things truly loathsome.

"one of you must do this."

I snapped my thoughts back to the present. My hear was full of lust for that ring, that I knew. But my mind was in control of my body.

So easily could I of taken it, but I feared it would take my mind into a. Sickness I could never be free from. No, I wouldn't take this.

I faltered for a second; I wanted too.

I wanted to take the ring for myself. I looked away quickly, the image of the golden object burnt into my mind.

The group went silent. Nought could be heard except for the quiet blowing of the leaves in the gentle winds. I shifted in my branch awkwardly.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir began, taking his hand from his brow.

I rolled my eyes, glaring at him as spoke. The words were poison to me.

"It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful."

I heard the rapid breathing of the small being next to me, Frodo. His icy blue eyes were full of pure fear.

"It's a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly."

As much as I already hated this man, I had to agree with him. Elrond was asking the impossible of us!

The elf rose from where he was seated, "have you heard nothing if what Lord Elrond has just said? The ring must be destroyed!" He called, looking back at his fellow elves, who muttered their agreement.

I was about to speak up, but quicker than a snake strikes Gimli sniped back at him, sneering.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

The elves and dwarves rose from their seats, weapons at the ready.

I flapped my wings in agitation. Trust the dwarves to make everything an argument, especially with elves! Why would you even invite both races to the same place?

"And if we fail? What then! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir joined in.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted.

My attention was then drawn back to the elves, who were spitting filthy curses at him.

Now all races were stood up, fighting with one another about who would take possession of the ring.

A crease formed in Gandalfs face as the words "never trust an elf" we're shouted amongs the noise. He shook his head and stood up, trying to talk some sense into the increasingly aggressive men in the room.

"What are we doing here fighting?" I snapped, joining in. I nearly squashed a dwarf under neath my foot as I dived into the fight.

Boromir turned towards me and smirked.

"Oh, the birds decided to talk? What are you going to do, you'd be shot down by the orcs before you even got close!"

I growled.

"Oh, and you could do better? At least I wouldn't try and steal it!" I roared at him, eyes narrowing. He faltered slightly. Well, at least now I knew his intentions.

"Caught you of guard did I? That's right. I know about the weak hearts of men!" I spat.

By now the argument had almost stop and my voice echoed through the entire valley as the murmurs of the spectators pierced my skull.

"I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!" Frodo suddenly said. I closed my eyes, shoulders dropped and turned to him.

"Frodo…." I started, but I wasn't allowed to finish as he looked at me confidently.

"Though, I do not know the way."

All this time he had been watching in his seat. But to be honest, it seemed like the best thing to do. He had gotten this far, hadn't he?

Gandalf walked towards him solemnly. Placing a hand on his shoulder he spoke gently to the halfling.

"I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn rose from his seat for the first time and walked towards him, "if by my life or death I can protect you, I will" he said, kneeling down to his height. " you have my sword."

Legolas decided to chime in as well. "And you have my bow,"

The dwarf, Gimli, stared at the elf unhappily before gruffly saying – "and my axe."

The princeling gave him a look, before rolling his eyes as the dwarf smirked, happy with him self.

I narrowed my eyes angrily as Boromir stepped forward tentatively, weary if my gaze.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."

I rolled my eyes and took a quick hop forward.

"Though I will not bind my self to you, halfling. Your courage is admirable. When ever you may need help, you will have my wings to guide you," I chirped softly. The hobbit smiled at me gratefully.

"Hey!"

I grinned mentally as I looked towards where the sandy haired hobbit was lying in the bushes, struggling to his feet. Within a matter of seconds and a slight a ruffling in the bushes, he was wiping himself off stood next to Frodo.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" He said sternly, crossing his arms to prove his point. The elf Lord struggled to hold in a smile as he replied, almost laughing.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." He looked down ashamed and I shifted my leg, causing him to notice myself standing next him.

I looked down at him warmly and his fingers grasped at my feathers, as if for a support.

"Thank you for saving us the other day," he whispered. I bobbed my head, though it was about 4 days ago that I had indeed helped to fend off the Nazgul.

"Oi! We're coming too!" A loud voice rang across from us and I turned to see yet 2 more of the halflings sprinting across the clearing towards us.

Elrond sent a startle look towards Merry and Pippin as the stopped next to Frodo, who had a large grin spreading across his features.

"You'd have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us!" Merry cried.

"Anyway," quipped Pippin quickly, " you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission-quest…thing!"

Gandalf raised his eyebrows but said nothing as Merry nudged his friend with his elbow. "Well that rules you out then Pip!" He said with a smirk.

I let out a low rumble from the back of my throat, scaring the surrounding companions.

"What?" I asked confused. "I'm just laughing!"


End file.
